Acrobat Angels
by Glassbug
Summary: She's an Acrobat Angel and he's a famous actor that keeps his private life secret. What happens when he shows up at an exclusive viewing of her show


**A/N: This story has been floating in my head for ages. I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Thanks to my Beta Anakinsmom for checking this.**

* * *

><p>I look up and watch the girls fly on the wire swings wiggling their hips in time to some music but I'm not paying it much attention.<p>

The name of the song is on the tip of my tongue but the most puzzling thing to me at the moment is the girls.

I can't help but frown as the girls seem so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

I've never seen the routine before so I can't place them that way.

I've never seen the costumes. The style looks familiar but at the same time not.

If it wasn't for the fact the only costume designer I know refuses to sell her designs I would swear they were an Alice creation.

"What's up?" Emmett says from beside me.

We've just gotten off set for the day on the latest movie we are filming, Midnight Sun.

All I want to do is go back to my hotel room but the whole cast and crew have been invited to this exclusive event and it's nice to do something without the press hounding after me.

That and our director made it compulsory that we all attend.

"It's nothing." I say playing it to my mind playing tricks on me.

"Something's up share it." He says but before I can answer I'm stopped by a chalk bag hitting me in the face.

"Hey." I shout getting up to give whoever threw it a piece of my mind.

I look up to see a brunette standing on the balcony ring with her head down.

I freeze as the brunette, in a ring master costume, in front of me raises her head to show me her face.

"It can't be." I whisper as I stare into the eyes of my missing piece.

I step forward to the railing and grab the hat desperate to see her complete face.

In the process I grab her dress aiming to pull her forward to see her better.

"Bella." I exclaim as the hat comes off in my hands.

Before I can speak further her feet lift from the ground and she's grabbed by a blond on the trapeze.

They swing away laughing, leaving me to hold Bella's dress and hat.

This leaves her in a skimpy pair of shorts and a corset style top.

As Bella and the blond I now recognise as Rosalie fly away I want to go and grab her but I can't move I'm in so much shock that she is here.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Carmen my co-star asks from her husband's arms. I look at her and smile.

"Yes, everything is perfect." I smile before I look around to find a nearby stage hand.

"Are you miked?" I ask pointing at him.

"Excuse me sir?" he replies nervously.

"Are. You. Miked?" I repeat slowly. He nods and I demand the mic from him.

He's resistant until I threaten to punch him.

He gets on the radio and asks someone about handing it over to me. I hate resorting to violence.

I lunge at the poor guy before getting the microphone off him.

I apologize before walking to the barrier where I know I'll be seen and take a firm stand and look up to the light and the swing she is on.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I say into it and mock glare at her.

A spot light suddenly appears over me and I lean on the banister still looking at her.

All she does in return is throw her head back with laughter.

This results in the tent filling with laughter -laughter that is like music to my ears-. I look up again at the swaying girls and smile.

As I examine them more closely.

No wonder why they all look familiar they are my old troop but in new costumes with new routines.

"Famillia." I whisper into the mic before I look back at the ring and see my guitar on a stand in the middle of it now lit up by a spotlight.

"Someone get over here and pick me up?" I bark before throwing the mic back into the stagehands fist and grab my rucksack.

* * *

><p>I start emptying my pockets.<p>

Chucking everything into my rucksack haphazardly, I jump up and down for a few seconds to make sure there is nothing else in my pockets that could fall out and hurt someone.

"Well hello beautiful." Emmett says and I turn around to see Rogue, whose better known by her real name Rosalie Hale, standing on the top of the railing holding the trapeze above her head.

"Bella, had to get ready for her next set. Want a lift?" She says with a smile I can't help but return.

"Please" I grab hold of the bar and we take off.

As we fly through the air I pull my feet up and swing a few times as the trapeze is lowered I then run along the ground before I let go of the bar and land in the middle of the ring smoothly.

I'm impressed even with myself since I've not done this in the last five years. Well not to this level anyway.

"Your guitar is wired to the lights." I smile at Rose and I know just the song.

"Okay now get back to work." I say while putting the guitar strap over my head.

"This isn't work," she says sweetly "its play time."

Rose smiles at me as she grabs the swing and nods to be raised back into the roof.

As I start playing the first few chords the lights flash to a platform on my right and I see James on bass. He starts strumming along till the light shines to my left and Peter joins us playing the keyboard.

I'm eager to play the next chords knowing that this is all going to be epic.

When the lights finally switch on behind me, I turn around to see Bella settling in behind the drums and starting to play along with us.

I look up and watch the girls flying through the air.

I can't get over it as the girls take to the various stand platforms scattered around the tent.

They get everyone clapping and waving their hands, as they dance on the balcony edges.

I close my eyes and breathe in the atmosphere; for the first time in years I feel free again and at home.

No press.

No Fan's demands.

No critics.

Just me and my family.

I look down at the guitar strings and try not to cry or think about what I've missed out on so much.

"Why the hell did I give this up?" I say to myself as I look back up watching the girls play on the swings.

It's then I remember the intervention they all did to get me to see what I wouldn't admit; I wanted to become an actor.

I never regretted my forced decision to leave but they were all right.

Then twenty four hours before I left I dragged Bella to Las Vegas with me and we got married with no one knowing.

Our souls have been tied ever since.

In that time we've had to sneak around to see each other.

We've never told anyone so have often had to dress up in a disguise to see one another.

The last time I saw her was three months ago and even then I only got to see her for three hours.

Three hours of us in my bed making her moan and scream my name till I had to leave her sleeping in it alone and grabbed my bag to get on the plane.

At the end of the song the girls strike a pose and the tent fills with cheers from my co-stars and film crew.

The girls get back onto the trapeze swings and move around as they start to do a freestyle performance.

I turn to the nearby mic and decide I'm treating everyone to pizza.

"Pizza's on me ladies."

I look at all the girls one at a time admiring their new costumes and the way they perform after such a long time of not seeing them all together.

* * *

><p>I turn around and start taking the guitar off to put it back on the stand and let out a breath.<p>

James and Peter appear next to me carrying a large sofa.

"We may as well chill here." James says as he and Peter walk back through the ring to the backstage.

"Dude!" I look at Emmett who has now entered the ring with the rest of my lead crew.

"Two questions. One, when did you learn to do that?" He signals to the aerial performers

"and Two, is the blond that picked you up available and can you introduce us?"

I laugh at Emmett's demand to be introduced to Rosie.

"What?" he says sounding lost.

"I learned when I was fifteen and Rosie may or may not be available. You'll have to find out for yourself."

I say as a hungry lust filled look fills his eyes as he watches Rose and Alice perform on the aerial rings to a slow seductive song.

Then I notice Jasper staring at Alice in her skin tight outfit with a small skirt.

She has flowers and leaves painted up one leg while the other is bare.

She looks like a flower fairy. If it wasn't for the fact I know Alice I would think she was naked and not in an outfit.

"Time to chill down ladies." I say as I pick up my guitar and start to play.

I continue watching the girls.

James and I start playing some gentle music that the girls can cool down to.

Even then the moves they use are breathtaking.

Peter and James start playing and as I look around I spot a pizza delivery guy under a mountain of pizza boxes.

Bella is heading his way as Rosalie jumps on drums.

"Bella, you better not pay for those pizzas. My wallets in my bag at my seat. I'm paying." I say firmly and watch as she moves towards my seat shaking her head.

"Edward, how do you know the Acrobat Angels?" Caius our stunt coordinator asks as he walks forward.

I blush at the fact that I've lied for the last four years to this man pretending I know nothing about air stunts or rope work when I've lived it with these people for all those years.

"Know? He's a damn member!" Peter barks before laughing.

James smiles before pointing at me.

"He's a founding member." James laughs as he and Peter walk away from the gasping crowd surrounding me.

"I don't talk about my private life out of respect for my brothers and sisters."

I say looking at Caius, pleading with him not to say anything.

"I have to protect my family and this is the best that I can do. Can you imagine what the press would do to them if I was associated with them?"

I feel torn between loyalties but I have to admit my duty and my loyalty will always be to the Angels first and foremost.

Emmett and Jasper nod their heads in agreement.

"Does that mean you can do anything they can do?" Aro asks as he points to the girls above us who are slowly winding down.

"Anything they can do I can do better." I say chuckling as the tent erupts with laughter from the girls till the spotlight hits Bella as she starts to slowly walk down the stairs.

"No you can't." She says.

I answer by sticking my tongue out at Bella and pick up my guitar again to play some more.

We finally finish playing as Bella walks into the ring carrying the pizzas and swaying her hips bobbing to the music.

I take my guitar off before grabbing a box and flop into the nearby sofa only to be squished between Rose and Alice, Bella shuffles between my legs.

Victoria and Charlotte get onto the back of the sofa.

James and Peter walk in carrying several cases of beer and cola.

They flop in the sofa opposite as we start nattering.

The party carries on as the film cast and crew mix with my Acrobat Angels crew.

"Okay guys it's time to get to bed we start filming early in the morning." Aro says and I groan at having to leave.

"Yeah we need to get ready as tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Peter says as he looks over at a sleeping Charlotte.

"By the way Edward you need the day after tomorrow off work."

I raise an eyebrow at him as this has never happened before.

"You need to be at the front of the aisle with me when I bind my soul to Charlotte's."

"You're finally tying the knot." I smile shocked that it's taken them seven years. Peter takes a swig of his beer and shrugs before looking at me.

"It's something she wants and I'm not going to say no to her."

"You've never been able to. What's caused the rush though?" I ask curious to know why the sudden change in heart.

When they've said for years they weren't going to get married.

Peter is silent next to me so I turn towards him and see him lovingly stare at Charlotte.

"I'm going to be a dad." He announces suddenly.

I'm gob smacked by his announcement and everyone goes quiet as we stare at him.

Until everyone suddenly realises together and the tent is filled with cheers and shouts of celebrations.

"Congratulations dude." I say clapping him on the back genuinely pleased for him.

"What's going on?" A yawning Charlotte says as she looks around sleepily.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Bella says as she kisses Charlotte's stomach and I now notice the slight bump framed by Bella's hands.

"Oh." Is all she says as she blushes and everyone surrounds her.

She looks lovingly at Peter before she gets up from the sofa and walks our way. Peter holds his arms out and she steps into them as they kiss.

It's such an intimate moment that I feel myself having to look away.

"You were suppose to wait till the reception mister." She playfully growls at him

"I'm sorry love but my ego got the better of me," He says looking down at her.

"Okay. People we need to call it a night as we need to sort out sleeping arrangements." Bella suddenly announces and I look at her confused.

"We got here slightly late so we set up the stands and tents but not sorted the buses out or sleeping tents etc yet."

Bella offers in explanation and smiles but I can see exhaustion in her features.

"Why don't you come and stay at our hotel." I say hoping to keep Bella with me even if it's only for one night.

"I don't know." Alice says as Jasper and Emmett nod in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Bella asks looking at me.

"As a heart attack." I say gently hoping she agrees to stay with me.

"I'm happy if the hotel can accommodate all of us. We could all do with a good night's rest." I raise an eyebrow in question.

"It's opening night tomorrow." She says as she grabs my hand and I grab Rosies. We walk out of the tent as a family together.

I'll take whatever I can with Bella while she's here even if it's just one night.

* * *

><p>We walk to the buses and everyone dives into their bus with half the acrobats staying on site and the other half coming with the crew and cast.<p>

When we get back to the hotel we manage to arrange rooms for everyone fairly quickly.

Bella and I walk up to our adjoining rooms bidding goodnight as if nothing is going on between us.

The second the door closes I'm running to the partition door and ripping it open to find her on the other side.

The second I see her I slam her into the wall next to the door and press my lips to hers as my hands go for her bum and start massaging it.

Her legs wrap around my body and she moans before grinding against my hard cock.

She pulls my hair and we break apart with me groaning.

"If you destroy Alice's work she will murder us." She whispers near my lips.

"Well Alice shouldn't dress my wife so seductively!" I bark before throwing my lips against hers.

We break apart again and she pulls my t-shirt off.

"You have too much clothing on."

She pants and I pull her away from the wall and walk to her bed with her still in my arms.

I drop her on the bed and start to undo her corset.

As she works on my trousers when the corset finally comes away from her body I moan.

"Shit baby I've been away too long."

I moan as she takes me in her mouth.

I wrap her hair around my hand and watch as she keeps taking me deeper and deeper into her mouth.

The muscles in my stomach get tighter and tighter the faster she moves.

I throw my head back before barking.

"Bella … Baby ….. stop." I look down to her as she stops and my cock pops out of her mouth.

"Not like this baby." I whisper as I kiss her passionately and lean over her as she reclines back into the bed.

I grab her shorts in my hands and rip them off before burying my head into her breasts.

I just get myself between her legs when I suck her nipple into my mouth and thrust my cock into her.

She cries as she buries her hands into my hair chanting my name.

I thrust in and out of her panting her name quietly.

I lean up and look down at her writhing under me as she comes.

"Look at me Bella." her eyes flash open and she looks deep into my eyes. I lift a hand up and brush it against her breast.

"Jesus baby…. I've been away too long." I say thrusting harder.

"I swear your breasts are bigger." I bury my head between them again and moan as I come in her.

Bella's fingers grip my hair and she comes around me for a second time panting.

I lay between Bella's breasts sucking in her scent for a few minutes till she stops panting and sighs.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper and kiss the side of her breast before she sighs. Then says the words I never thought she would say.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers. Instantly I lean up and look into her eyes.

"Really?" I ask seeing the unshed tears fill her eyes as she nods her head.

My eyes travel to her stomach where we are still joined.

"Yes." She whispers gently as she pulls my head down and kisses me.

Before I can help myself I'm moaning into her mouth.

We break away panting. She whimpers as I slide out of her.

I crawl down her body kissing a trail paying particular attention to her breast and the eternity tattoo on the inside of her wedding finger where a ring should be.

Just after the service we both went and got the matching tattoos.

We knew wearing rings would be a problem and this way we marked the union of our marriage in our own way.

I go back to kissing her body till I get to her stomach.

I lean down to kiss it.

"Hello my baby." I whisper before kissing her and silently crying.

I hear a sob and look up to see Bella crying.

I instantly crawl up her and begin to kiss her tears away before wrapping her in my arms and making love to her again slowly while whispering my love to her and thanks for the child she's carrying.

I spend the night barely sleeping between making love several times then when the morning comes I wake up to Bella curled in my arms.

I decide it's time we came clean with the world.

Starting with the Angels then everyone else.

I won't hide us anymore.

I press a hand to her stomach and lovingly cress it before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
